The Lady and The Galleon
by Donna Vito Frutti
Summary: A woman in grey comes knocking at the door of an inn...


**The Lady And The Galleon**

**- Donna Vito Fruttie**

**Quidditch League Fanfiction Challenge**

**Season 2, Round 11**

**Position** - Beater 1

**Team** - Wimbourne Wasps

**Prompts** - Sore, Starstruck

A/N - Loosely based on The Princess and The Pea.

A/N - Enjoy.

A/N - Review.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lady And The Galleon<strong>

There was a sound of soft, steady knocking. The innkeeper cursed. He had been about to close for the night. Muttering to himself, he removed himself from behind the counter and moved to open the door. A hooded figure wrapped in some heavy grey clothes stood outside. "Come on in, then," he said, gruffly.

The figure entered into the warmth of the inn. An arm reached up to lower the hood and the innkeeper realised that it was a woman. She was pale and beautiful. She also looked proud and haughty and had the air of someone who was used to being listened to. She also had a familiar face. The woman's gaze swept across the room, and finding an armchair near the fireplace, walked towards it. "I need to stay the night," she said, her voice commanding.

"Aye. And what would your name be?"

"Florinda," the woman lied, he was certain. They all lied. "And what shall I call you, Innkeeper?"

"Simply Eldard, my lady," he said, for Florinda did look like she was used to being addressed as a lady. And true enough, she relaxed her haughty stance a little at being addressed as such.

"My horse requires care, Eldard."

"It shall be taken care of, my lady."

Florinda took out a small bag of coins and tossed it on the table, which was near the armchair.

"Will it be enough?"

Eldard took the bag of coins and opened it. Inside was a dozen galleons. Surprised Eldard looked up.

"I am paying for your discretion, as well, " Florinda said. "Tell no one of my stay here."

"Y-yes, my lady."

She rose and looked around the inn. She then turned to the innkeeper and raised an eyebrow, expectantly.

"This way," Eldard said and lead Florinda into a room around the back.

Again, Florinda looked around. The room was small but comfy. Probably not what she is used to, but it will have to do. She removed her heavy, grey cloak and draped it over the the footboard.

"That will be all, Eldard," she said, without turning. She heard the innkeeper shuffle out of the room. Sighing, Florinda sat down on the bed. She had had a long, hard ride and her back was sore. She placed her small bundle on her lap and opened its knot. Something silvery and white shone from inside. She took out the object and gazed at it hungrily, admiring it, and was starstruck, as she had always been, not simply by its beauty, but also by it's utility.

_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._

Florinda felt something suspiciously like guilt. She cast it aside, placed the silver object back in the bundle and prepared to lie down.

_What will Mother think_, she thought, and that was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Eldard quietly moved out of the room. He was quite sure, now, that he had seen the Grey Lady before. Hadn't one of the teachers at Hogwarts, a similar face?

A sudden thought hit him.

Could it be-but, the lady was younger.

However, Rowena couldn't be much older, herself, and was said to possess a youthful beauty. He was sure she had acquired enough wisdom and magical prowess to remain so.

Her daughter, Helena, too, was said to look exactly like her mother...

And there were rumours that Rowena slept with a sword under her mattress. Helena, however...

If that was so, if it truly were Rowena, then, perhaps, there was a way to know. It would require, not a sword, but just something small and inconspicuous. And Eldard was a very curious man.

Mother or Daughter?

He had to know.

He placed a galleon in his palm, took out his wand and muttered a Reappearing spell. He found the spell quite useful as an innkeeper. He could make utensils and clothes disappear from one location and reappear in another, preferably rightful, location.

He now used the same spell to make the galleon in his palm disappear, and reappear in a place where it absolutely did not belong:

Under the Grey Lady's mattress.

HRHRHRHRHRHRHHRHR

Helena tossed and turned throughout the night. It seemed she was mistaken about the comfort of this bed. She was far too used to the cosy mattresses and soft pillows of her bed at home. Even the lack of the tiniest detail would disturb her sleep.

She wished it were dawn already, so she could be well on her way, again.

Another day's ride awaited her, she knew. Apparating was not an option. It always left a trace of magic and she didn't intend to be found for a long time.

Cursing and muttering, the Grey Lady waited for dawn.

HRHRHRHRHRHRHHRHR

Early at dawn, Eldard woke and lazily started cleaning the tables, chairs and the fireplace. He whistled, for he was in a good mood and felt pretty clever.

Florinda, however, looked to be in a foul mood.

"My lady," Eldard said. "I hope you slept well?" That she had a sleepless night was very evident on her face.

Daughter, then.

"I have half the mind to demand my money back, Innkeeper," Florinda scowled. "I haven't sleep well. In fact, I haven't slept at all. You treat me poorly."

But not all the money was for the room, Eldard knew. Wasn't most of it for his discretion?

Nevertheless-

"Apologies, my lady," Eldard said. "I had no intention of a poor treatment. I mean no offense, but I doubt any inn would have a room that befits a lady of your station."

He could see her nostrils flaring.

"However, if you require your money back, I very well understand."

"Keep it," Florinda hissed. "You are probably going to need it more than I." She managed to smirk.

"And from the looks of your inn, you are probably going to need all of it."

"Aye, I think so too," Eldard said, somewhat cheekily. "Shall I ready your horse, then?"

Florinda sniffed. "No need, " she said. "I shall do it myself."

Holding her head high, the Grey Lady walked out of the inn. Eldard shook his head, smiled and went back to his cleaning. Soon, he was whistling again. Moments later, when Florinda was mounted on her horse, about to ride away, she could still hear his annoying whistling.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN - REVIEW**

**If it wasn't clear, the silver object that Helena had with her was the Tiara she stole from her mother. **

**Though, for the world of me, I can't imagine why she needed to steal it. Wouldn't she get it anyways as an inheritence? Also, what was she planning to do with it - rule a country? ****Be admired for wisdom, away from home? **

**Why would she run away?**


End file.
